


tommy

by smolarmstrong



Category: Blink-182
Genre: Fluff, M/M, its weird, so much fluff idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolarmstrong/pseuds/smolarmstrong
Summary: Tom doesn't hate nicknames, but he does hate one particular one.





	tommy

**Author's Note:**

> i did not think i was gonna like this ship but, whoops, it makes me wanna cry byee
> 
> sorry for the big gap in writing school got shitty lmao
> 
> this is probably set around dude ranch or enema because that's just how it makes sense in my head 
> 
> hope n'yall enjoy
> 
> ps this story mentions pedophilia but like, as a joke/insult?? if you don't like that i apologize, proceed with caution, but what would you expect, it's a fic about the blink guys

“Haha, fuck you Tommy, seriously,” Tom’s ears perked up at the nickname – not out of excitement, but out of pure annoyance.

“Mark, shut the fuck up,” Tom mumbled, playing around with the strings on his guitar as he looked down, shuffled his feet. He added in a near inaudible whisper, “Don’t call me fucking Tommy either man, I’m not some four-year-old.”

“What was that, Tommy?” Mark gave a smirk to the front man, playing a bass line along with Tom’s unguided strumming, seeping smugness and spewing out the exact knowledge that he had about what he was doing. “Whaaat, don’t like nicknames, Thomas? Tom, Tommy, Tom-Slice, Tom-Soup, Timmy, Toooommy.”

“Timmy is short for Timothy, nimrod,” Tom mumbled to the floor again, annoyance pickling up in his toes. “I like nicknames, I just don’t fucking like Tommy. It’s for a kid, Tommy is something you would call your lil sport or some shit, not your band mate.”

“Dude, Tommy’s a fucking cute ass nickname, admit it,” Mark took a territorial step towards Tom, still mindlessly strumming at his bass, fingers dancing over and over just on an open G string, making a steady and annoying beat.

“Tommy’s far from cute dude. You a pedo or something? Like diddling ‘Tommy’ after he gets off of recess?” Tom took an angry step of his own, pick dancing between his higher octave, making a disgusting and shrill riff.

“Tommy’s not a kid’s nickname man. Tommy Wiseaeu, Tommy Lee Jones, Tommy Chong for fucks sake, fucking _Chong_ from Cheech and Chong goes by Tommy,” Mark took another step, still strumming in a constant beat.

“All of those dudes are fucking ugly, old as shit, or look like pedos themselves. Point proven, Tommy is a dumb nick name,” Tom strode forward, facing Mark with inches between them, both still strumming their annoying tones. 

Mark whispered now, his breath hot and strangly tingly on Tomas face. “Liar, you said you had a fucking crush on Chong once, I remember that, you said it right to my face,” Mark moved his face centimeters from Tom’s, and spoke through his teeth. “Fucking admit it, Tommy is a cute nickname, especially because you hate it.”

Something hung in the air for a split second (while that split second felt like an eternity). Tom finally stopped his strumming, eyed Mark for a millisecond before he practically jumped forward, closing his eyes tight and colliding his lips with Mark’s in a messy, harsh, and fucking mind blowing kiss. Tom finally heard Mark’s annoying bass line stop, and he smirked. 

Tom really didn’t want to pull back, but it was worth it to see Mark’s dopey kiss-drunk-still-closed-eyes face trying to trail after his own, to catch another _that,_ whatever it was.

“Whatever you say Marky, Marker, Markus,” Mark’s eyes furrowed at the last one. “Markus, Markus-a-rifferous, Maaarrrkkk-us.” Tom gave Mark a large, shit eating grin and continued his mindless plucking.

Mark groaned. “Fuck you Tommy, seriously.”


End file.
